First name basis
by lysjelonken
Summary: Jane has a strange dream that leaves him very confused... and it's about Lisbon. JISBON


**First name basis**

**It's a really improbably, weird little oneshot fic. I was feeling weird, this is what happened.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

**

Patrick Jane woke with a start on a sunny Monday morning on his mattress on the ground in his Malibu home.

He just had the strangest dream. A dream that left him utterly confused.

It wasn't his usual haunting nightmares filled with bludgeoned bodies under a bright red smiley face. It wasn't even the odd humorous dream that appeared every blue moon.

Still confused and slightly dazed, he put on a fresh three-piece suit and tackled the car ride to the CBI.

When he arrived, he shook away his muddled thoughts and put on his brightest smile.

"Morning Jane!" Van Pelt greeted cheerily.

"Morning." He smiled at her happy expression. _The date with Rigsby last Saturday must've gone well, I presume…_ he thought to himself.

He made his way to the kitchenette to brew himself some tea. There he found the team's fearless leader, Teresa Lisbon. In her tiny hands she cradled her first cup of coffee for the day.

"Morning Jane."

"Morning Tere-… Lisbon."

She frowned. "Did you just almost call me on my first name?"

"No?"

"Yeah, yeah you did!"

"Alright, I did. It's no big deal, Lisbon. I call you by your first name sometimes."

"Yeah, but you remedied yourself. So it wasn't on purpose to annoy me. It was by accident…"

"My, my, Lisbon, am I rubbing off of you?" He smiled teasingly.

She rolled her eyes. "It's too early for this."

She walked off to her office and he smiled as he watched her walk away. She really was a beautiful woman. He wondered why she wasn't in a relationship. Surely, if she really tried, she could have men lining up at her doorstep?

_Woah there!_ He thought to himself. _Since when do I notice Lisbon's beautiful? And think about her romantic life?_

He shook his head for the second time that day to try and clear his head. What's up with him today?

He walks back into the bullpen in time to hear Lisbon hang up on her cell phone. "We've got a case on the other side of town. Some big shot media tycoon got shot down in his corner office. Cho, Rigsby, you two take the one SUV, Jane, you're with me. Van Pelt, I'm gonna need you to stay here, hold down the fort."

"Right, Boss."

Before long Jane was alone in the black SUV with Lisbon driving.

And for the love of all things good, he couldn't stop _staring_ at her! It was starting to annoy himself!

Suddenly, without any warning, she pulled over at the side of the road and turned around in her seat to face him.

"Okay, Jane, tell me what's up."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you've been weird all day! The thing this morning, now you keep staring at me like I've got spinach in my teeth!"

"You don't have spinach in your teeth, Lisbon. In fact, you look especially nice today." He looked down and frowned at his hands which were folded on his lap.

"See? Weird. Come on, I know something's up. You can talk to me, you know that, right?"

She caught his eye and kept the eye contact. _Really, really, really green eyes…_

He sighed heavily. "I… I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"You never get much sleep."

He chuckled. "Touché."

"Well, is there a reason for you lack of sleep?"

"I had a dream."

"A nightmare? Is this Red John?"

"No… no, for once it's not Red John."

"Then what is it?"

"I dreamed… I dreamed about you." He looked out the window, avoiding her green gaze.

"You dreamed about _me?_" Her eyebrow rose skeptically.

"Don't get flattered or anything. It wasn't anything dirty or anything." He chuckled at her expression.

"I didn't think it was."

"Yeah, you did."

"Would you shut up? Well, what happened in the dream?"

He looked down embarrassedly again. "You know, if I really think about it, my subconscious is none of your business."

"Oh please, Jane, don't even try."

"Really, it's nothing. There wasn't anything significant, it was just weird, that's all."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me or I'll shoot you."

"No you won't."

"Tell me or I'll shoot you and dump your body by the side of the road." Her face was way too serious.

He took a deep breath. "You called me by my first name."

She rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly. "Seriously, Jane? If you really don't want to tell me, you can just say it makes you uncomfortable to talk about it. You don't have to make up such a lame lie."

"I'm serious, Lisbon. I dreamt you called by my first name."

First her face was expressionless. Then she fell back in her chair. Then she started laughing hysterically.

He looked at her incredulously. "You're _laughing_ at me? That's so insensitive, Lisbon!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." She managed between chuckles. "I'm really sorry. But I can't believe _that_ was your weird dream!"

"What? It was really weird to me. You always call me Jane. You almost never call me Patrick. And then I dreamed you kept calling me Patrick. Over and over again. It was so…"

"So what?"

"So upsetting!"

The amused smile on her face dropped.

"You know what's kind of upsetting, Jane? That me calling you by your first name is upsetting to you. I call you by your first name sometimes."

"No, you don't. Not by your own free will, anyway. It's not in your character."

"Whatever." She shook her head and started the car again. "That must've been the stupidest weird dream I've ever heard of."

"Oh really? And what's the weirdest dream you've ever had about _me_?" The blush that crept up her cheeks told him all he needed to know.

"Oh, Teresa, I never knew…" He said with a playful smile and a wink.

"Oh shut up." She shoved him as they drove off. "…Patrick."

* * *

**That was totally pointless. In fact, I'm embarassed. But I'm posting it anyway. Tell me what you think. Zanny**


End file.
